victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream for Ke$ha
Ice Cream for Ke$ha is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It had aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. to 4.0 million viewers.[http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/04/01/kesha-victorious-exclusive/ InsideTV - Ke$ha Victorious exclusive] Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month. Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from André that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance. Trina says that if she can do it, Tori can stop being her assistant. With the help of Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Rex, they find K, E, and A. As they search through tons of ice cream containers, Robbie suggests not letting the unused ice cream go to waste. He decides to take it to the park and give it to the kids. While everyone knows that Robbie means well, Beck tries to warn him that this could be misinterpreted as pedophilia. However, Jade, amused by what the kids' mothers might do and knowing the Robbie needs to learn this for himself, urges Beck to just let Robbie go. After a while, the gang are out of ice-cream, and Jade mentions that Beck went to buy ice-cream and may have been almost there. As expected, Robbie returns after having been assaulted by protective mothers. Beck returns and tells them to check Ke$ha's newest update, and they find out that a guy from Northridge already won the contest and the contest is over. Although the contest is over, Tori had to help Trina take a bath, meaning that she is still Trina's assistant. Next day in school, Beck and Jade goes to Tori to check her and she tells them that Trina "sleep sweats". Trina asks for Tori and demands her to answer her phone because it's Lendle and he wants to be her boyfriend. Trina tells Tori to tell him that she died. Tori did as told and Lendle asks her out. Trina confronts Lendle because she got mad that he hit on her sister after she died for 10 seconds. Cat calls Tori to see a video online. Ke$ha reveals that the dude fainted and the contest is now officially back on. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream. Cat finds the H, and everyone is happy for her. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular flavor of ice cream, which is Funky Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and André race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H. Cat found a boy eating Funky Nut Blast then Tori asks for the carton, but he ignores them. Eventually, he agrees after Jade promised to pay him $30. Cat accidentally spills out something about the concert, seeing the letter found at the bottom of the carton. But the little boy wants to make another deal, to come in the private concert and the three girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single, Blow. The little boy now asks the girls for their kiss, but they trick him by locking him out of the house because they don't want to kiss him. Trina sees the little boy locked out and feels bad for him and lets him in, the boy tells her what the girls did to him. Trina offers a kiss. The boy, disgusted, promptly leaves. Guest Stars *Kesha "Ke$ha" Rose Sebert as herself. *Louie Sebert as The Little Boy Songs Featured *''Blow'' by Ke$ha Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, the first being Perez Hilton (Wi-Fi in the Sky). *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade imitating Tori like an actress from the 40's (Judy Garland) from the previous episode. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend and asks Tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *When Tori can't find the letters, she yells "I hate everything!" In IParty with Victorious, Trina yells "Ugh, I hate everything!" when she is forced to miss Kenan Thompson's party. *For some reason in this episode and Tori Gets Stuck, Jade seems to have $30 to offer to pay someone quote "we'll give you 30 bucks for it" (referring to the funky nut blast) and in Tori Gets Stuck Sinjin was caught making a fake phone call to Tori and then said that Jade had promised him $30 and a full makeover. *The letters that are found in order were K, A, E, H, and $. *A few of the things that Trina made Tori do for her include: washing her hair, change the song on her phone (even though the phone is right next to her), pluck her toe hair, blow her nose, sponge her "sleep sweat", etc. *In this episode, Robbie is still using the old PearPad. *This episode is the third time a character has a nervous breakdown. The first when Tori couldn't figure out the Bird Scene, and the second with Robbie in Rex Dies. *Tori probably thought she would marry a prince at age 16 as many princesses from fairy tales married at that age. She may be referring to Disney Princesses (Aurora married Phillip at age 16, Cinderella married Prince Charming probably at age 16, Ariel marries Eric at 16, Belle marries Adam probably at age 16, and Mulan marries Shang at 16). *Jade is nice to Tori throughout this episode, meaning that they are having a better friendship. *This episode aired on Good Friday, in addition to being a part of Nick's Earth Day block. It is also the only episode of the year or season to air on a Friday. *The episode was #9 on the top selling TV episodes overall on the iTunes 2011 Rewind. *Part of this episode was filmed a day before The Wood premiered. *This is the third time ice cream was involved. The first time was in Tori the Zombie when Cat and Trina stopped by an ice cream store while retrieving Tori's Grizzly solvent. The second time was in Freak the Freak Out when Trina asked Tori to give her some. *During the ending credits, a blooper from the episode was shown. It's Tori having a hard time removing the ice cream from the container. All the actors stayed in character during this scene. *The little boy in the episode in real life is Ke$ha's little brother named Louie Sebert. *This is the second episode to have a concert at the Vega house. The first being The Birthweek Song. *This episode plot is a somewhat layered reference to Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory 'because of the 5 letters in Ice Cream resembling the five tickets in chocolate. Another reference is when Sinjin says to Tori, "Run home Tori. And don't stop until you get there!" * This is the first and only time we've seen any room in Tori's house, besides the front door, back patio, and the living/kitchen area. **We have never seen either Tori's or Trina's bedrooms in the series, and this is the first and only time we see their bathroom. *The bathroom where Tori washes Trina's hair is the same bathroom shown in the iCarly episode iToe Fat Cakes, where Carly got her toe stuck in the faucet of the tap. The room size, bath tub position and space between the bath tub and the walls are all the same with the only differences being the different wall paper and window positions. *Jade is wearing the same outfit at the very end of the episode that was shown in A Christmas Tori. *'Ending tagline: "I hate everything." - Tori *In the UK, the break comes when Tori is blowing Trina's nose. In the US and possibly other countries, the break comes when Tori pushes Trina into the bath. This is probably because some children in the UK might find this offensive and upset younger viewers (possibly). *A fan tweeted to Dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". *Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". *Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILARIOUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" *Cat dreams about Robbie, notably it was a nightmare. Little kids were trying to eat them, and Robbie let them eat Cat. *Robbie has a bucket list: ride a pony, take a cooking class, (he was embarrassed) other things... *The letters K & A mentioned in the episode can be referenced as the original ESRB E rating. Reception *The episode was received very well by most fans and premiered to 4.01 million viewers, making it the most watched scripted cable telecast of the night (second overall only to an NBA playoffs game between the Lakers and the Hornets). Running Gags *Tori and her friends mostly finding Ks and As. *Ke$ha asking Tori if those were real cheek bones. *Jade imitating Tori as an actress from the 40s. *Tori being Trina's number 1 assistant. *People agreeing with Trina to let Tori do whatever she says. Goofs *In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade asks, "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Take a guess." prompting Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?" Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike. But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream, and later on the Slap mentions that someone stole his bicycle seat. Robbie could have possibly learned to ride a bike between this short period of time or what Rex said probably wasn't true. It's also possible that Robbie attached training wheels on his bike. **This also happens in Helen Back Again, when Sinjin is selling a bike. *How can Robbie ride his bike if he has those huge buckets of ice cream? It is possible that Robbie connected a wagon to his bike. *On TheSlap.com, it has been said that Rex uses Robbie's PearPad as a boogie board in the ocean. But in this episode, Robbie's PearPad still works. Robbie could have simply have gotten a new one. *Robbie said in his profile video that he is lactose intolerant. However he is eating a lot of ice cream (which has lactose). Quotes Tori: '(''walks to Jade and Beck) '''Jade: Ooh, you don't look happy. Tori: 'I'm not. '''Jade: '''Yay. '''Robbie: ' Cat. Cat, come on. You can't be mad at me over something I did in your dream. 'Cat: ' It's what you didn't do. 'Robbie: '''Well, will you at least tell me what I didn't do? '''Cat: ' Fine! These little kids were trying to eat us, and you wouldn't even try to help me, you were just crying and yelling "No, no, don't eat me, eat her, eat her!" 'Robbie: ' Well, I'm sorry! And if a bunch of little kids ever do try to eat us, I promise to... well, why shouldn't they eat you first?! 'Cat: ' Robbie! 'Robbie: ' I want to live! There's things I've never tried, things I really, really, really wanna to do! 'Tori: ' What do you really, really, really wanna do? 'Robbie: '''Uh, ride a pony...take a cooking class... other things... '''Cat: ' Just ice cream? 'Andre: ' Uh huh. 'Robbie: ' That's what your gonna eat for lunch? 'Andre: ' Nope it's been in my locker all day so, I'm gonna drink it! 'Cat: ' Why? 'Andre: ' Cause i wanna meet Ke$ha...Aw dang it! 'Tori: ' Ke$ha's not in there? '''Robbie: I got off my bike and yelled, "Hey kids, who wants some free ice cream?", and their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks; one big mom stepped on my neck. Jade: You gotta love big moms. Tori: the note she wrote When I Tori Vega turn 16 i will marry a prince and live in a magic sugar castle. Andre: That didn't happen. Boy: 'I'll give it to you, if....'' '''André: '''What do you want? '''Boy: To come to the private concert. Tori: Sure. Boy: And...I want to kiss you...(To Tori) Tori: What? Boy:...and her...(to Cat, who blushes)...and, um, the freaky one (referring to Jade). Jade: *Gasps* What?! André: You better stop there. Trina: You totally rocked our home! Ke$ha: Thanks. Trina: Wanna see my bedroom? Ke$ha: No. Trina: Come on! Tori: Kesha, I am so sorry about her. Ke$ha: Is she your sister? Tori: Yeah... Ke$ha: I'm sorry for you. Tori: Everyone is. Ke$ha: Are those real cheekbones? Tori: Yeah! Trina: Kesha! Kesha, wait! Ke$ha: No, you're weird. Boy: These girls promised to kiss me and didn't. Trina: Oh. Well, you can give me a little kiss... Boy: (stares at Trina)'' Gross.'' Jade: I'm sick of this! (glares at the ice cream)'' Ice cream reminds me of my childhood.'' Cat: Why? You didn't have a happy childhood? Jade: My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle. Beck: You know, you don't have to help. Jade: Don't push me! Beck: '''What? '''Tori: But, if we win, and catch a free concert, only the people who help find the letters get to come! Jade: (imitating Tori) Only the people who help find the letters get to come! Tori: I don't talk like that! Tori: A Beck: A Cat: H. Rex: K. Tori: Wait Cat, what did you say? Cat: When? Tori: Just a second ago. Cat: I said "when." Tori: No, before that. Cat: Oh, I said H. Everyone: H? H! Cat! (Everyone runs over to Cat and hugs her.) Cat: I feel so loved! Trina: Who said that you have to keep your word no matter how long ago it was? Cat: Martin Luther King! André: No, Martin Luther King gave a speech about having a dream. Cat: I had a dream. Kids ate me. Jade: You're her assistant, so do what she says. Trina: Thank you, Jade!'' out to Jade'' Jade: Never touch me! Tori: Tell her she's being ridiculous. Andre: Well, you kinda did make a commitment. Cat: And you said it didn't matter how long ago it was. Trina: Thank you Tori's friends! (After attaching the H) Andre: KE-HA! Everyone: KE-HA! Andre: KE-HA! Everyone: KE-HA! Beck: I'm not sure how the kid's mothers will feel about a strange man handing out free ice- Jade: Let him do it! Beck: '''No, I just- '''Jade: '''Let him do it, just let him do it, JUST LET HIM DO IT!! '''Beck: (to Robbie) Good luck! Tori: Where is the S? (starts crying) André: I don't know, baby, I just don't know. Tori: (To Beck and Jade) You know she (Trina) sleep-sweats? Beck and Jade: Sleep-sweats? Tori: Yes. Last night, every two hours, I had to go out there, with a sponge, and then- Trina: Tori! Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious - Too Much Ice Cream File:Victorious - TOMORROW NIGHT - File:(HQ) *NEW* Victorious - File:(HQ) *NEW* References 203 203 203 03 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina